


A Cup of Tea

by justcallmecappy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sibling Relationship, The Frye Twins, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmecappy/pseuds/justcallmecappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AC Syndicate] A quiet moment for the Frye twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea

Evie sighed, rubbing her temples. She had just spent the past four hours poring over book after book, trying to figure out what the clues in Lucy Thorne's notes meant. Nothing in hers or Henry's combined libraries revealed anything that would lead them closer to the Piece of Eden. Evie knew that they did not have much time left – and pressure was mounting.

The train car was still and silent in the night, having stopped service for the day. The only light came from the lamp on Evie's desk, and the moonlight filtering through the window. But through the pin-drop silence there was a certain stirring in the air – and Evie instantly knew her brother had come home for the night. Without looking up from the book she was reading, she called out into the darkness: "Welcome back, Jacob."

"Evening," Jacob answered wearily, from the shadows from across the car. "I thought I was pretty good at stealth, to be honest."

Evie blinked and peered into the gloom, where she could barely see Jacob's still-crouched figure. "You're getting better."

Jacob removed his coat and hood, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor, while Evie returned to her research. Not for the first time, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering if she was missing some important clue in all hers and Henry's combined notes. She was normally good at noticing patterns, but there seemed to be nothing to build on.

She had been so engrossed in her notes, she took no notice when she heard muffled noises coming from Jacob's section of the train, and jumped a little when a cup of steaming hot tea was placed beside her on her desk. She looked up and saw Jacob standing there, his eyebrows raised as if he was slightly surprised she was still awake.

"Milk and sugar," he said plainly, waving at the cup. "That's how you like your tea, right?"

Evie sighed. Almost instantly, she felt exactly how tired she was come crashing onto her shoulders. But she sipped the hot tea and it filled her with warmth. "Thank you, Jacob."

He shook his head with a small laugh, and as he turned to go, he said, "Get some sleep, Evie."

She watched him leave to his section of the train. The tea was fragrant – it had been a gift from Henry, one of the finer blends from India – and even though Jacob was absolutely terrible at cooking, he could at least make a decent cup of tea.

As she watched him disappear into the dark of his train car, Evie wished that she could see more of this side to Jacob – when he was being genial and thoughtful, and not impatient and brash and thoughtless – ever since they stepped into London, that seemed to be all she saw of him. 

She'd seen his calmer side before – she caught small glimpses of it, when they still lived in Crawley, whenever Jacob was perched on the roof of some tall warehouse, and he would look over the town at sunset with a distant look in his eyes. He seemed more like their father, at those times. She knew there was more to Jacob than all his bravado and rowdiness ... 

... she just wished he wouldn't keep it so hidden away.

 


End file.
